Sports coolers are commonly used at parties, large gatherings, parties, sporting events and the like to contain and dispense beverages at a particular. These coolers are generally about 1-50 gallon coolers. The standard cooler includes a dispensing valve near the base of the cooler. Typically the valve is opened by pressing a button or lifting a lever. As the liquid level drops in the cooler, the liquid flow out of the valve decreases. Also, since the valve is generally positioned above the bottom of the cooler, liquid remains in the cooler unless the cooler is tilted. However, the tilting of the cooler and the simultaneous opening of the dispensing valve can be very difficult due to the weight of the cooler, and weight of the remaining liquid and/or ice in the cooler. In addition, the tilting of the cooler can be dangerous and/or cause a mess if the cooler moves off the surface upon which the cooler was sitting while the cooler is being tilted. Also, the standard bottom dispenser on the cooler sticks out from the bottom side of the cooler, thus is susceptible to damage when the cooler is transported and/or stored.
In view of the current state of the art of cooler, there is a need for a dispenser that can be used on a wide variety of cooler to conveniently dispense the liquid in such a cooler without having the user tilt the cooler during the dispensement of liquid from the cooler.